


Lonely Souls

by LivingOutLoud



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Completed, F/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOutLoud/pseuds/LivingOutLoud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Éponine is in love with Marius, though he never notices her and has her running around chasing Cosette. Enjolras is in love with Éponine, but is put off by Éponine's obvious affections for Marius. But with the tension rising and the date of the revolution set, will Enjolras take this one last chance to show Éponine how he feels?  This story follows the timeline of the original play, from the night General LeMark dies until the end of the uprising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red and Black

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction is based on the theatre and movie, not the text. It is AU, but only slightly, where Enjolras falls for Eponine, and eventually she comes around, before the end. All characters and facts don’t belong to me. I use some direct quotes to the movie, and some which are slightly changed. This is to better situate my story within the timeline of the movie or play and tie them together more. I’ll mark these with *stars*

Les Amis were all gathered around, sharing wine and drinks and stories. Marius, doting about a new love of his. It was all well to Enjolras, to take some time out for fun. But Marius had a habit of taking things too far, of forgetting what his true goals were. 

“*Here he comes like Don Juan!” Grantaire called.

It was time for Enjolras to take back the room, get the men focussed on the task at hand. “*Is this simply a game for a rich young boy to play? The colours of the world are changing day by day.”

“*Had you seen her today, you might know how it feels,” Marius cut in. “*to be struck to the bone in a moment of breathless delight.”

Enjolras took a step back. Marius was getting upset, taking this the wrong way. They always thought him so unfeeling, a marble statue, like the only thing Enjolras thought of was the rebellion. He knew how Marius felt, but that wasn’t the point. The other men were egging Marius on now, and Enjolras turned away for a moment. He turned and saw her standing there, waiting on the stairs. Eponine looked beautiful as always, though her dress was nearly in tatters. Waiting for Marius, no doubt. And here he was, declaring his love for another woman. Enjolras had to get the company under control, if only for her sake. She looked like she was breaking even as he watched, but he could not look away. He said his next words still watching her. 

“*who cares about your lonely soul, we strive towards a larger goal. Our little lives don’t count at all.”

 

“And afterwards?” Grantaire asked. “Don’t you think we should have a place to meet?”

Combeferre looked around. “You’re right, just in case, we need a rendezvous point. If anyone is separated, after we win, or if we are defeated.”

The two men looked down the long table to Enjolras, who was staring down at something in his hands. 

“What do you think, Enjolras? Were you listening?”

“We can meet at my apartment. It’s safe, it isn’t being watched.”

“Perfect, I’ll tell the men.” Grantaire stands and begins making rounds.

“What are you holding?” Combeferre asks, sidling closer.

“Nothing.” Enjolras slides the ring he was fidgeting with into his coat pocket.

“You have to speak to her.”

“Who?” Enjolras turned on his friend, feigning anger.

Combeferre laughed. “Go to her. Ask her to marry you.”

“She’s with Marius.”

“She’s helping Marius find another woman, Enjolras.”

“She loves him, though.”

“Fine, sit here and regret it the rest of your life.”Combeferre poured himself the last of the wine out of a bottle. “How will we get into your apartment? Can we trust your land lady if you leave it unlocked?”

“Someone will be staying there, I’ll ask her to let us all in.” Enjolras said, suddenly standing.

“That’s our boy.” Combeferre smiled. He picked up a full bottle of wine and handed it to Enjolras. “For luck, and for courage.”

Enjolras smiled weakly and took the bottle. “Thank you.”


	2. A Heart Full of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras waits for Eponine to return, gets a little drunk, and talking to her doesn't go as smoothly as he was hoping it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, there are some direct quotes and some slightly changed quotes, all marked by *, but if you've seen the musical enough, you'll recognize them.

Enjolras stood outside the Thenardier Inn, looking up at the darkness of Eponine’s window. He opened the bottle of wine and took a swig, and finally went inside. Luckily, Eponine’s father was gone somewhere, and her mother was busy with the clients. Enjolras crossed to the front counter, like he was looking for a room, then he slunk behind the desk and dug around until he found the key with Eponine’s room number on it and slipped up the stairwell. Everyone was so drunk in the place, half full of rebels coming to fill their guts with courage, no one noticed him slip the key into the door. He knocked gently then let himself in. 

“Eponine, are you here?”Enjolras stayed pinned to the closed door until he was sure she wasn’t already in bed. He didn’t wish to intrude. But the room was empty. Enjolras crossed the small room and took in Eponine’s belongings with his gaze. It was a small space, a single bed in the corner, a dresser by the window, her changing screen and a table and two chairs nearer the door. He sat at the table and remembered the few times he had visited with Marius, sitting at the table while Eponine had gotten ready behind the chipped and worn screen. Marius had sat, chattering on like he wasn’t in the room with a woman getting undressed only feet away. Enjolras had sat staring at the table and trying not to blush. Eponine had finally emerged, looking radiant and a little embarrassed, looking right past Enjolras to Marius. 

Enjolras sat in the dark and took the ring out of his pocket. Just a small gold circle, plain and smooth. He ran his fingers over the cold metal and placed it back in his pocket as he took a sip of wine.

“Maybe Combeferre is right.” He whispered to the night air. “*A heart full of love, no fear, no regret. And if I ask, I’ll be hers.”

Enjolras crossed to the window and looked out through the curtains at the moon. He wondered where Marius had taken her alone, in the night. He leaned against her dresser and sighed. In the light of the moon, he could see the knick-knacks on top of her dresser. A rebellion pin, a tattered black hair ribbon, one small black book, something from college Marius had given to Eponine, and tucked into the pages, letters and envelopes written by Marius. Enjolras let the top most slip from the book. It was nothing more than a memo, a date and time of the rebellion’s next meeting. She cherished everything of his. Enjolras took another long swig of wine. “*In my life, there’s been no one like her anywhere. But she was never mine to have.”

A voice came from the street and Enjolras looked up from his place at the window. 

“*I love him, but every day I’m learning all my life I’ve only been pretending.”

Quickly, Enjolras slid Marius’ note back in the book. “*Without me, her world can go on turning. A life that’s full of happiness, that I will never know.” He whispered, watching Eponine approach in the rain. “*I love her, but only on my own.”

He took another drink and watched her enter the front door of the Inn, then he took a seat at her small table. It wasn’t long before Eponine entered her room, tucking a scrap of paper into the top of her dress. She took a step into the dark room, then halted.

“Is someone in here?” She whispered. “Who is there?”

“Don’t be frightened, it’s only me.” Enjolras spoke from the table. 

Eponine approached, looking into his sullen face “Enjolras, you frightened me.”

“I didn’t mean to.”

“Why are you sitting here in the dark?” She reached across the table and lit a candle.

“I didn’t want to get caught.” Enjolras stood from his chair. “Eponine you’re soaking wet, and why do you never have any shoes on?”

She shrugged her shivering shoulders and Enjolras took a step forward, draping his coat over her. He caught a glimpse of her face in the candle light and reached out. “What happened?” His thumb grazed the bruise forming on her cheek, and she shrunk away from his touch. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. “And why do you smell like alcohol?”

He fell back quickly, realizing the intimacy he was starting. “I didn’t mean to impose. I had something to ask you.”  
He sat down and slowly Eponine sank into the chair opposite. 

“Les Amis, I mean, we have something to ask.”

“You need my help?” Eponine reached across the table and took up Enjolras’ bottle of wine, taking a sip. 

“You were there tonight, you heard the day is approaching.”

“Yes, at the funeral.”

“Afterwards, if anyone is separated, if anyone is left, we are to rendezvous at my apartment.” Enjolras fumbled the key out of his coat pocket and lay it on the table. “We need someone to keep watch there, to let the allies in, but keep the police out if they come snooping. We want you to do it.”

Eponine picked up the key and looked at it. 

Enjolras swallowed. “Afterwards, it’s yours, Eponine. I want you to stay there.”

Eponine set the key down between them. “You don’t need to bribe me, Enjolras. I’ll help the rebellion, all you needed to do is ask.” Eponine looked down at her hands, dejected, first, Marius trying to pay her, now this.

“No, I wasn’t trying to bribe you. But I want you to have it, so you’ll have somewhere to live. Somewhere safe.”

“Who told you to come here, Enjolras?”

“No one.”

“Was it Courfeyrac, or Gavroche. They never thinks I can take care of myself.” Eponine looked up, a light in her eyes. “It couldn’t have been Marius.”

“No one had to coerce me to come, I wanted to help you.”

“I don’t need your charity, or for you to take care of me.”

“Well, who else is going to take care of you? Your father? Marius?” Enjolras gave a snort of derision. Then he looked up to see Eponine, staring at the table, eyes watering.  
“I shouldn’t have said that, I’m sorry. Marius is a good man, he’s worthy of your love.” Enjolras’ head fell and Eponine looked up to find the blonde sulking in his chair. 

“I know you’re right, I just don’t want to hear it out loud.” Eponine whispered.

“Listen, Eponine, take the apartment, I bequeath it to you. It’s not like I’m going to be needing it after the revolution. The rent is paid up until the end of the month. Here.” Enjolras dug through his pocket and pulled out the ring. He laid it down on the table next to the key. “Take that, and pretend you’re my widow. You say, I don’t know, we got married a few days ago, and you were going to announce it after the rebellion. The landlord and his wife are loyal to the cause. If you look good and distraught, you’ll be able to buy yourself a few extra weeks. I’ve got some money hidden around the place, and by then you’ll be able to figure something out. Some way to get yourself out of here.”

Eponine stood up suddenly. “I’m not going to sit here and listen to you read out your will, like you’re already dead. I’m not taking anything from you.” She slid behind the changing curtain and pulled it out more. “God, it’s freezing.” Eponine muttered.

Enjolras turned and watched as her dripping scarf was hung over the wood panel, followed by her wet dress. 

“Why is it always business with you Enjolras, can’t we have one last night, just being?”

“Alright.” Enjolras shook his head and laughed. He took up the bottle of wine again and took a swig.

“How was your day?” Eponine asked, fabric shuffling behind the screen.

“I watched a great man die today. Ironically, it’s through General LeMarc’s death that his goals can finally be achieved.”

“I hope you aren’t planning to imitate him.” Eponine finally stepped out from the screen, her long grey night gown on, buttoned to her throat, and Enjolras’ red jacket over top. “Why are men’s coats always so much warmer than mine.”

“Because yours are nearly warn through. Keep it on if you’re still cold.”

“How are you not cold? I’m freezing.” Eponine went around the room collecting candles and lit all of them on the table top. 

“And how was your day?” Enjolras asked.

“I introduced the man of my dreams to the woman of his dreams.” Eponine sighed.

"What a pair we make." 

Enjolras handed the bottle of wine to her and she took a long drink. She curled her freezing feet beneath her on the chair and took another drink. Then she reached out her hands over one of the candle’s flames to warm her fingers. Enjolras took her hands in his warm ones and pulled them to his lips. He cupped his large hands around her freezing fingers and blew his hot breath onto them. She giggled a little and his dark eyes locked onto her brown ones.

“Your stubble tickled my fingers.” Eponine whispered.

Enjolras smiled and blew on her fingers again, letting his lips graze their tips.

“You’re drunk, aren’t you?” Eponine whispered.

Enjolras lifted his head but kept her hands in his. “What makes you say that?” 

“You’re acting emotionally, like you’ve got feelings.” 

Enjolras let Eponine’s hands go and swallowed. “I have to be drunk to have feelings?” 

“I wouldn’t know what feelings you have, monsieur.”

“And why not?” He closed his eyes. “You’ve known me as long as you’ve known Marius.”

“But you’ve always kept your heart so close, so guarded. Marius lets his emotions flow from him.” Eponine smiled a little, and her gaze grew distant. “Marius keeps everything out in the open. He can’t help but be sincere about everything. But you, Enjolras, watching you from afar someone would think you had no dreams, only duties to fulfill.”

“Then perhaps you should stop watching from afar.” Enjolras whispered. 

He looked up to find Eponine watching him carefully now, her arms still stretched across the table. Her eyes were staring, and there was a funny look to her lips, like the ghost of a smile. 

Enjolras cleared his throat. “The apartment, you’ll take it, yes? I want you to pack everything you’ll need and bring it there tomorrow morning, so you don’t have to come back here.” Enjolras reached across the table and stroked the bruise on Eponine’s cheek. “So you don’t have to see your father again.”

“You won’t give in until I say yes, will you?”

“Call it a duty, if you’d like. I need to know you’re safe, that you’ll be taken care of afterwards. You wouldn’t want to have everyone worrying about what’s become of you, would you? Being distracted while they’re trying to fight?”

“Of course not.”

“Then you’ll take the apartment.”

"And what happens if you don't die, Enjolras. What if you come home to a free France, and a poor street urchin who's taken over your apartment."

"Then we can make different arrangements then, but I want you there already, in case I don't return." Enjolras took another drink of wine. "And don't call yourself that, you're perfect."

Eponine smiled a little and reached in between the candles, grasping the key and the ring. She turned the ring in her fingers and leaned in to look at it closer in the candle light.  
“Where did you get this?”

“It’s not important, it’s just a trinket.”

“I think it’s real gold. It looks like an actual wedding ring.” Eponine looked up from the candle light to find fear in Enjolras’ eyes. Something she never thought she’d find. “Enjolras.”

“I should go.” Enjolras stood up suddenly.

“Enjolras, what are you trying to say?” Eponine asked, still holding the ring. 

“You’re right, I’m drunk, I’m sorry.” 

Enjolras crossed the room and reached for the door knob. Eponine stood and grabbed his shoulder, pulling him around to face her.  
“Enjolras!”

He stood for a moment, saying nothing. Then he leaned down, holding Eponine around the waist. He pressed his lips to hers and tangled his fingers in her wet hair, pulling her still closer. Eponine stood still, taken by surprise. First that he had kissed her at all, then because it was not a chaste, quick peck that would seem Enjolras’ style. His lips were strong and fierce against hers. Just as she began to melt into his arms, he pulled away. He whispered a goodbye and slipped out the door before Eponine had opened her eyes.  
Slowly, Eponine turned back to her room. She blew out all but one candle on the table. She took off Enjolras’ red coat and laid it across a chair. Then she took the ring and the key she was still holding. Finally, she remembered the note she had hidden from Marius, and laid it on the table as well. She turned and got to work packing her things. 

“*One day more.” She muttered. “*One more day all on my own, one more day with him not caring.” She turned to the table and picked up the gold ring. “*And the life I could have known, but I never saw him there.” She slid the ring onto her finger and held her hand out to look at it in the candle light. She shook her head and took it off. “Don’t fool yourself, Eponine, he was drunk. He was just tying off some loose ends before the battle. Making sure all his soldiers were taken care of. That’s what you are to him.”


	3. One Day More

Enjolras sat at the table, meticulously cleaning and checking each pistol before placing it in a pile beside their black powder.

“Are you going to tell us how it went?” Combeferre asked.

“No.” Enjolras whispered, focusing on the weapon in his hands instead.

“She said no?”

“No, I’m not going to tell you, because there’s nothing to tell. I didn’t ask her.”

Combeferre pulled up a chair to sit. “Why not?”

“Because it doesn’t matter.”

“Enjolras.” Combeferre tried to grasp his friend’s shoulder, but Enjolras rolled away from him.”

“*Tomorrow she’ll be worlds away. Like she should be. I went there to make sure she’ll be taken care of, that she’ll stay out of harm’s way while we’re fighting, and I accomplished that. I don’t need to pour my heart out, especially just to hear that she’s never thought about me like that.”

“Whatever you say.” Combeferre grabbed an armload of munitions. “Come downstairs with everyone else, though. Marius has finally arrived.”

Enjolras thumped his way slowly down the stairs, working on setting his jaw and focussing his mind. He grasped Marius’ shoulder and nodded.

"*My place is here, I fight with you." Marius said.

“It’s good to have you back with us.”

“You were right, some things are more important.”

Enjolras smiled sadly, “I know how hard it is for you to do this, to leave her. You’re making the world better for her. Remember that.”

Enjolras sat down near Grantaire and started sorting through bullets, as Marius went to collect more metal. They were melting down anything they could get their hands on and pouring it into molds. Enjolras let himself be absorbed in the work again, letting the other men chat. Then he felt someone touching his shoulders, letting a weight hang there. He turned and nearly knocked the red jacket off his shoulders. He looked up to find Éponine smiling down on him.

“Éponine, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be gone by now.”

“Relax.” Éponine set her hand on Enjolras’ shoulder, only for a moment. “I’m heading out in a minute. I just came to return your coat, and wish everyone good luck.”

Enjolras turned back to the table so he didn’t have to look up at her face.

“About last night…”

“It’s alright.” Éponine’s voice was whispering near his ear. “You were drunk, you were under a lot of stress about the revolution. I understand.”

Enjolras swallowed. “Do you have everything you need?”

Enjolras turned a little to see the bag near Éponine’s feet, and her holding out a string around her neck, the key and the ring hanging from it.

“You should put that on before you get there, in case anyone asks any questions.”

“Éponine, come to join the fight?” Marius called as he made his way over to the table.

He dropped several metal dishes beside Enjolras then pulled Éponine into a tight hug. Enjolras watched them, wondering why it was always so easy for Marius to hold her, and so hard for him.

“Thank you for everything last night, ‘Ponine. Come, sit by me.”

Éponine shrugged out of the hug, feeling guilty about Cosette’s note, still in her bag. She thought about giving it to him, but her pained heart won over again. “Actually, I’m leaving.”

A look of confusion and pain stretched across Marius’ face and Éponine reached to grasp the man’s hand.

“Not perminantly, Marius. I’m going to stay at Enjolras’ apartment, and hold the fort until everyone can regroup there afterwards.”

“That should keep you out of trouble.” Marius smiled and nodded. “Enjolras is a smart man, he thinks of everything.” Marius set his hand on Enjolras’ turned shoulder.

“You should get going, Éponine.” Enjolras muttered, still trying to focus on the work in his hands.

“He’s right.” Éponine said. “Good luck, Marius, take care of yourself. And I’ll see you soon.”

Éponine pulled the taller man into one more hug. Then she turned and swooped down, hugging Enjolras in his chair from behind. She dipped her head and kissed him on his scratchy cheek.

“Thank you for everything, Enjolras, I’ll see you soon too.”

Éponine began to walk away and Enjolras called after her. “Put it on before you get there, remember.”

Éponine turned back to the two men watching her leave and tried to calm the feelings bubbling up inside of her, confusion and guilt and love and a broken heart. She turned and made her way to the door, untying the string and sliding Enjolras’ ring off. She slipped it onto her left ring finger. It was a little too big for her, but it was definitely a woman’s wedding ring. She then tied the apartment key back securely around her neck.

“Take care of that.” Combeferre said. He was standing just outside the establishment, leaning against the wall and smoking a cigarette.

Éponine touched the key, “Don’t worry, I’ll look after the apartment. You look after them. I want to see every single one of you at the apartment soon.”

Combeferre took a step toward Éponine. “I wasn’t talking about the apartment, I was talking about his mother’s ring. It means a lot to Enjolras seeing you wear it, even if he isn’t the best at asking.”

She touched the ring around her finger. “I’m saying I’m his wife so they let me live in his apartment. But he never told me it was his mother’s.”

“Enjolras doesn’t say a lot of things. That doesn’t change the fact that you mean a great deal to him.” Combeferre grasped Éponine’s hands in his. “Take care of yourself, Madame.”

“And you take care of him.” She said.

“Enjolras? Or do you mean Marius?”

Éponine took her hand back and hoisted her bag back onto her shoulder. “Everyone. Take care of everyone, and yourself too. I’ll see all of you soon.”

Combeferre nodded and Éponine finally left to go to Enjolras’.


	4. Suddenly

His building was small and unassuming, a few flats on the ground level, and an old wooden staircase that lead to a promenade and the second floor apartments. Eponine climbed the stairs to Enjolras’ home. Her new home, she reminded herself.

“Oi, you, get down from there!” A man called from the ground. “Who are you?”

Eponine halted and turned to look at the man. He was tall and well-fed, with frizzy grey hair poking out from under his hat. “Please, Monsieur, my name is Eponine, Monsieur Enjolras, the man in 203, he is…my husband.” Eponine said, trying not to fidget.

The man took several steps up the stairs. “So you’re the one! Enjolras had told me there was a woman, but I hadn’t heard he’d already had the wedding.”

“Well, it was very small and quiet.” Eponine fumbled, playing with the ring on her finger. “We didn’t want to make a fuss until…after.”

“Don’t worry Madame, I am in the know. You can speak freely here.” He half-hugged her to his large side. “It’s lovely to meet you my dear, I’ll have to go tell my wife that Enjolras’ wife is with us, I suspect she’ll want you down for dinner. Or, I suppose you’ll be off to the front line soon, taking care of your man?”

“Uh, I think he’d rather I’d stay here.” Eponine flustered.

“Of course, well, the offer stands if you wish to come down for dinner. I’ll keep an eye out for Enjolras’ return and let him know where his little wife has gotten to.”

“Thank you, Monsieur, that’s very kind of you.”

The landlord let her go, and Eponine made her way up the rest of the steps, and into the apartment. It looked large, but that was perhaps only because Enjolras had emptied nearly everything out. He has stripped the bed and put folded sheets and blanket on top, clean and ready for her. There was dried wood stacked next to the hearth, and the closet was empty. Enjolras had packed up all his things into crates and bags and stood them near the small desk in the corner. Eponine laid her bag down and stepped toward the desk.

There was a pile of books beside the desk, with a scrap of paper on top which said “Marius”. Beside, there were a few bags of clothes that said “Sell”. On top of the desk was a large stack of papers, on top of which Enjolras had written the note, “Burn, if none return.” Eponine laughed a little to herself. He was always so diplomatic and cold, even now.

She noticed a large envelope, separated from the other pile of papers. She turned it over in her hand, seeing her name scrawled on the back. She opened it and slid the contents out onto the desk. There were more bills of money than Eponine thought she’d ever seen in her life. There was also a thick, sealed envelope that read “Last Will and Testament”, as well as a note for her. She unfolded the small paper to read Enjolras’ handwriting.

“Take the cash, it is what I had on hand. There will be some more to come after, though I am not sure exactly on the amount, so make this last as long as you can. My younger brother Rene will likely come to this apartment to find me soon after he hears about the rebellion. If he doesn’t come, you can find him and his wife at Number 16 on Avenue Marceau. Give him my will and he can take care of all the legal matters.”

Eponine picked up the second envelope, Enjolras’ Will. Everything in the man’s heart, finally on paper. He hadn’t even stamped the envelope with a wax seal, just closed it like all the rest. If he had really wanted to keep her out of it, he’d have sealed it. Eponine pondered over the envelope a long time. Enjolras probably didn’t have anything to seal it with, or he would have. And what right did Eponine have to look at his private thoughts. But she was supposed to act like his wife, after all. She shook her head and laid everything back onto the desk. It was best not to think of it.

She busied herself by lighting a fire to warm up the room. She made the bed up and spent a long time feeling the soft wool blanket between her fingers. She opened the closet and found two more blankets stored there, each just as soft as the first. Obviously Enjolras was still worried about Eponine being too cold. She still wasn’t sure where all this concern on his part had come from. Perhaps it was in his will.

“No.” Eponine muttered out loud.

She already felt so guilty for reading Cosette’s letter to Marius, for taking it. But this was different, she told herself. She was supposed to read his will, just not yet. But if Enjolras came back, he’d be furious, and Eponine would feel guilty again. But what was one more fight in her life, one more thing to bring guilt? Besides, it wasn’t sealed. Eponine could read it then close it again, and pretend she’d never read it before.

Eponine picked up the envelope and took it over to the bed where she sat. After all, she had never been that good a person, in the church’s eyes or in the law’s. What was one more little mistake in her life really going to amount to? She slid the parchment out of the envelope and opened the page. For the amount of people Enjolras knew and effected, he certainly had a short will. There were only four points on the whole thing.

_For my brother, Rene, I leave the maison our father left me, which should have gone to him in the first place._

_For Marius Pontmercy, shall he make it through the revolution, I leave my books and five hundred franks as a wedding present._

_For Les Amis de la ABC, I leave enough money to have all injuries procurred in the revolution to be treated, and any casualties to be given a proper and dignified burial._

_All else in my possession, both money, goods, and this apartment, is to go to Eponine Thenardier._

That was it, that was all he had written. Eponine sat for a long time on the bed - Enjolras’ bed – trying to think. Was she missing something he had told her once, something that would make all his actions make sense? Or did Enjolras just like being vague and confusing?

Eponine huffed a little, re-read his will quickly in case she had missed something. Was that truly all he had to say for his last words? She folded the paper finally and tried to slide it back into the envelope, but something was in the way. There was a second piece of parchment tucked into the envelope. This one was sealed and Enjolras had scrawled her name across it. Eponine only paused a moment before tearing through the wax seal and opening the letter.

_I should have told you so much earlier than this, Eponine. I tried to the other night, but couldn’t bring myself to say the words to you. Perhaps I am a coward after all. I thought of the way you would look at me. That sad, regretful look you get when you have to tell someone something they don’t want to hear. I could not bear that look. I would rather take my fantasies with me into battle than to know such truth._

_The words I have hidden are these: I love you. I have loved you these few long years we have known one another. I know you only have eyes for Marius, and I respect that, he is a good man. But I have made to take care of you and make sure you will be provided for in case these hours of revolution are my last, and you deserve to know why. Please know that all I feel in my heart is love, there is no jealousy or resentment there. I want you to take all that I have been able to give you and live your life freely. I don’t want you to feel tied to your father or your past life, or to feel any obligation to the memory of me. If Marius ever realises his folly and will have you, or if you find some other man suitable in your heart, know that I will be happy to see my fortunes help you two to begin a new life. If the revolution is successful, you can become a free woman, not tied down by your family’s station. You can do anything you wish._

_All I ask from you, Eponine, is that you be happy. I want you to be assured of how extraordinary a woman you are. If no one else ever comes to realise it, take comfort knowing that at least one man saw you as the most precious of anything this world could hold. You told me once that to you, Marius was the starlight on a dark night and you couldn’t help be drawn to him. I laughed at you and you thought I was belittling you. I was laughing in amazement that you couldn’t see it. For if Marius shines like a star, then you are the moon. You are so bright, you are the only thing I can see some times. I know you have never noticed me, and we cannot be together, but I have come to accept that. It is enough to see you glowing so brightly. I wish you would let me be your sun. Though I cannot be with you, let me illuminate you with my love. Let me make you shine brighter by bringing you out of poverty, and giving you a chance away from your father. Let my words brighten you from afar, for I can speak of nothing except love for you. And perhaps if I can make you shine bright enough, one day one of those stars in your sky will see you the way I always have._

_Yours Always and Only,_

_Enjolras._

“*Suddenly I see what I could not see. Suddenly, the world seems a different place.” Eponine whispered, wiping at the tears on her cheeks. “*Somehow full of grace and full of light.”

She was shaking as she stood and crosses to Enjolras’ desk. “*Yesterday, I was alone. Today, you’ll be beside me. How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me. What was past is gone.” She dug through one of the bags of clothes and started taking things out. An old red blazer, a maroon cravat, brown slacks, a beige shirt that still smelled like Enjolras. Eponine took the clothes to the bedside and began to undress. Quickly, she bound her chest and slid into Enjolras’ clothes. “*How was I to know at last that happiness could come so fast? Loving me the way you do. I’m so afraid of failing you.” Eponine stepped in front of a faded mirror on the wall. She looked almost regale, not the gutter snipe she usually looked like when she snuck around as a boy. She tucked her hair into a hat and straightened Enjolras’ jacket on her thin form. Her husband’s jacket, Eponine thought. He had proposed, in a way. He had given her his mother’s ring, after all. Did that count?

Eponine looked down at the gold ring still on her finger, caressing the smooth metal, remembering the fear in his eyes that night, and the feel of his lips. “*Never more alone. Never more apart. You have won my heart like the sun.” Eponine took the key to the apartment in her hand, and grabbed Marius’ note to Cosette which still laid beside it. It was time to do what Eponine should have done from the beginning.

Eponine hummed softly under her breath as she locked the door and left toward the road. “*You have brought the gift of life and love so long denied to me. It’s time I do the same.”

 


	5. A Little Fall of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had to return, because Enjolras lied to me. He said that the moon would shine brightly because of the sun, but he’s wrong. If the sun goes out, so does the moon. Without the sun, the moon’s just a big stone in the sky.

“Stop there, show yourself!” Courfeyrac shouted, steadying his pistol.

Combeferre and him were patrolling the edges of the barricade, when some young fob came sneaking around the corner of the building. Éponine turned to see Courfeyrac trying to corner her. She laughed, taking off her hat and letting her hair down.

“Don’t you recognize me?” She said, coming closer to the two men.

“'Ponine, you shouldn’t sneak up like that, I could have shot you.”

“What are you doing here?” Combeferre said, “Enjolras is going to be furious.”

“I had to come, Combeferre.” Éponine smiled and squeezed his hands. Combeferre saw the gold ring still on Éponine’s finger and smiled, hoping for the best.

“Why?”

The other two turned to see Courfeyrac looking confused. Éponine turned back to Combeferre and laughed.

“I had to return, because Enjolras lied to me.” The two men looked at her in confusion. “He said that the moon would shine brightly because of the sun, but he’s wrong. If the sun goes out, so does the moon. Without the sun, the moon’s just a big stone in the sky.”

Combeferre looked to Courfeyrac, who only shrugged his shoulders. “You want to see Enjolras, then?” Combeferre said.

“In a minute, I need to find Marius first, there’s something I should have given him.”

“All right, last I saw him he was…” Courfeyrac was cut off by the sound of marching and shouting in the main square.

“It’s begun!” Combeferre shouted, “Éponine, you stay here, out of the way.”

Courfeyrac and Combeferre went running, loading their pistols. Neither noticed Éponine following behind. The battle had nearly begun as Éponine approached the barricade. Enjolras stood at the top of the barricade, braced against a billowing red flag, his golden curls shining in the moonlight. She’d spent enough time at the back of the room with Grantaire to know how attractive the man was. But as Éponine set eyes on him now, he took on a new light. Still as attractive, but a man now, not the embodiment of an ideal. She could hear voices on the other side of the barricade shouting something, and Enjolras called back,

“*The French Revolution!”

It wasn’t long before the shooting began, and Éponine watched in fear as men ducked out of the way, Feuilly and Jehan loaded and passed guns up to the front. For the first time this night she thought perhaps this would be the end. All she felt in her heart was guilt. Guilt for not figuring Enjolras out earlier, for letting it go this far without being together. For taking that feeling away from Marius, not letting him know the hope she had felt reading Enjolras’ words to her.

Marius climbed down the stairs in a fury, grabbing a barrel of gun powder and a torch. Enjolras went up after him, shouting. He hadn’t noticed Éponine crouching in the shadows.

“Marius what are you doing? Marius, watch out, watch out!” Enjolras shouted, on the brunette’s heels.

Then Eponine saw him, a gunman pointed at Marius and he hadn’t seen him yet. Enjolras was just behind him, trying to get between Marius and the bullet. Without a second thought, Éponine scurried up the rubble and pulled the rifle away from her boys, just as it shot. Éponine slid down the rubble as Marius held his torch aloft. With the threat over, Enjolras took the torch and powder from Marius’ hand.

“You saved us all Marius.” He whispered.

Marius climbed to the ground and stopped. Enjolras handed the powder off to Combeferre. He looked grave, touching Enjolras’ shoulder and turning him back to the barricade. Marius stood at the base, hunching to the ground.

“*Éponine, what are you doing here?” Marius said.

“*I kept it from you, it’s from Cosette.” Éponine said, holding up the folded paper to him. “I’m sorry.”

“*What have you done?” Marius crouched down.

Enjolras ran. “Éponine!” He shouted, “Éponine!” Enjolras dropped to her side and Éponine turned away from Marius on her other side. Marius had already unbuttoned her jacket, showing the growing red stain underneath.

“I told you to stay away!” Enjolras shouted, “I told you to stay safe!”

“*Don’t you fret, Monseur Enjolras, I don’t feel any pain.” Éponine placed a stained hand on Enjolras’ cheek to steady the man. To bring his eyes to her instead of the blood. “You love me, that’s all I needed to know.”

Enjolras’ eyes widened in fear. His eyes slipped to Marius for a second, still crouched on Éponine’s other side, looking just as shocked. Enjolras looked down to Éponine who was smiling up at him, her eyes beginning to blur. He reached to grasp her other hand, seeing the gold ring still on her finger.

“*And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close, and the sun will make the moon glow.” Éponine’s head began to sink onto Enjolras’ shoulder.

Enjolras held her face in his hands, shaking her awake.“*You will live, ‘Ponine, dear god above, if I could close your wounds with words of love.” Her eyes gained some focus and he leaned his forehead on hers. “Just live, Éponine, and I’ll make everything up to you. I’ll give you everything I should have before, my love, my apartment, my mother’s wedding ring, I’ll give you the whole world, just stay with me, okay?”

“You’ve forgot.” Éponine half laughed, half coughed, “You already gave me all of that.”

Enjolras wrapped his arms around her and held her up as she began to loose strength. “Please, ‘Ponine, *We have a life about to start when tomorrow comes. Just don’t leave me now. You can’t leave me now.” Enjolras was crying, his tears falling on Éponine’s face and mixing with her blood.

She placed one hand on his neck to steady him and one to wipe at his tears. “*Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me, comfort me. Don’t you fret, dear Enjolras, I don’t feel any pain.”

“*Hush now, dear Éponine, you won’t feel any pain.” Enjolras wiped the wet hair from her face and she stared into his eyes.

“I love you.” She whispered.

“*That’s all I need to know.” Enjolras said, crying harder. “I will stay with you till you are sleeping.”

“*And you will keep me safe, and you will keep me close. The sun…”

“*The sun will make the moon glow.”

Éponine’s hand fell from Enjolras’ cheek and went limp. Enjolras cradled Éponine’s body to him for a long time, weeping and forgetting the world. Marius sat feet from the couple and looked up to Combeferre, motioning him over. Enjolras felt Combeferre’s hands on his shoulders, and Marius trying to slip Éponine’s body out of his grip.

“No!” Enjolras shouted, “Don’t touch her!” He jerked Éponine’s body away from Marius’ grasp. He looked up to see his two friends staring down with pain in their faces.

Combeferre crouched down. “We need to move her, Enjolras.”

Enjolras’ dark eyes stared up at Combeferre, weeping, and slowly, his old fire burned back into them. He got to his knees and lifted Éponine in his arms as he stood. He walked into the now broken store front and placed her body on the stone floor. He kneeled in front of her, wiping the hair from her face and closing her eyes. “I am yours, always and only,” he whispered. He leaned down to kiss her one last time.


	6. Drink With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjolras wiped at the last of his tears. “There is something I wish to be done, something I haven’t left in my will. So I must rely on you, my friends, to have it done.”

Enjolras spent his hours trying to keep his hands busy. Trying not to look over to her body. Trying to resist the urge to lay beside her and end it all now. He pretended he couldn’t hear the other men whispering behind him.

“Did you know?” Courfeyrac asked Marius quietly.

Marius shook his head, and the two looked to Combeferre who shrugged.

“I had an idea.”

Enjolras raised himself to his full height and turned to his comrades. “*Courfeyrac you take the watch, they may attack before it’s light. Everybody keep the faith, for certain as our banner flies we are not alone. The people two must rise. Marius-“

Marius put his hand on Enjolras’ shoulder. “Rest.”

Combeferre pulled Enjolras down next to him and made him sit. Grantaire passed him a bottle of wine.

“Drink with me.” Grantaire began, “To days gone by.”

“To the life that used to be.” Everyone else joined the song. “At the shrine of friendship, never say die. Let the wine of friendship never run dry. Here’s to you, and here’s to me.”

The bottle was passed around and made its way back to Enjolras who held it aloft in a toast, then took a swig. Combeferre gripped his shoulder tighter.

“She loved you, you heard her say it, didn’t you?”

“Yes. Though I don’t know if I believe it. She didn’t yesterday.”

“But she did today.” Marius said. “I have seen that look many times before in her eyes. That was love.”

“She came here saying you had lied to her.” Courfeyrac said. “That you told her the sun would make the moon glow brightly in the sky. But she said without the sun, the moon was nothing more than a rock in the sky.”

“It’s true.” Combeferre rubbed Enjolras’ back as he began to cry again. “I don’t know where she got it from. I assumed if you had finally proposed, you’d have told me at least.”

Enjolras shook his head quietly. “I wrote it in my will. I half-expected she’d read it before the end. I never assumed she’d come down here.”  


“Then you didn’t know what Éponine was like when she loved someone that much.” Marius said.

“I should have listened to you, Combeferre.” Enjolras wiped at his tears. “I should have told her long ago.”

“It wouldn’t have changed things.” Combeferre said. “She wouldn’t have stayed at home, your obedient little wife. And something tells me you wouldn’t have loved her half as much if she were that person. What is done is done, you are not to blame.”

Enjolras wiped at the last of his tears. “There is something I wish to be done, something I haven’t left in my will. So I must rely on you, my friends, to have it done.”

“Anything.” Grantaire whispered.

“When this has ended, when the dust has settled, have Éponine and I buried together as husband and wife.”

Silence fell around the barricade, and the men began to nod in agreement.

“It will be done.” Courfeyrac said. “Whether tomorrow or thirty years from now, it will be done.”

Enjolras whispered his thanks and finally gave in. He went into the musain and crouched near Éponine’s body. “I will be with you soon, my love. One day more, and we will be together.”

Marius watched Enjolras crouching on the stone floor, weeping again.

“*Life without Cosette means nothing at all. Would you weep Cosette, if I were to fall, would you weep, Cosette, for me?”


	7. Empty Chairs and Empty Tables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize now for all the feels. This is not really a happy chapter. This is not really a happy story. But I did warn you it followed the main story line of Les Mis. I hope everyone likes it anyway.

When Marius woke to see the face of his grandfather, he knew in his heart that all of his comrades were gone. Still, it took until he stood in the shattered remains of the Musain for him to come to grips with the fact fully. He had seen the blood in the streets, the line of women trying to clean up the cobblestones. Looking out from the window, he could tell there was no point. That stone would be stained with their lives for eternity. 

Marius heard footsteps up the stairs, and turned briefly to see Rene, Enjolras’ younger brother making his way up. 

“How are you, Marius. I was told I could find you here.”

“*There’s a grief that can’t be spoken, there’s a pain goes on and on.” Marius whispered. “Here they talked of revolution. Here it was they lit the flame. Here they sang about tomorrow and tomorrow never came. Phantom faces at the window, phantom faces on the floor. Empty chairs and empty tables where my friends will sing no more.” Marius turned to the younger man. “I feel as if I can still see them, still feel their presence.”

“All I can see is Enjolras’ face when I found him.” Rene said. “I came yesterday. No one had had the courage to cut him down yet. He hung from this window.” Rene whispered, leaning out the window. “Caught up in his own flag, hanging like a banner.”

The younger man stepped into the middle of the room, looking sick. 

“I am sorry, Rene.” Marius whispered. “Did anyone else-“ Marius began but couldn’t finish. 

“You’re the only one.” Rene stiffened up and pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, getting onto business as he always did. “I need your help to find someone. Do you know a girl who goes by the name of Eponine Thenardier? She is in Enjolras’ will.”

Marius took up one of the broken chairs and sat. “They were in love. They would have gotten married.” Marius whispered.

“Do you know where to find her now? I haven’t been able to contact her.”

“She’s dead.” Marius looked up at Rene. “On the barricade, before Enjolras. She died in his arms.”

Rene nodded solemnly. “That’s it then.”

“No.” Marius stood, remembering. “No, it isn’t. I promised Enjolras one last thing. Come with me.”

Marius barged through the closed door of the Thenardiers, calling into the empty room. “Where have you put her? Where is Eponine?”

Eponine’s mother pushed through the kitchen door, tears streaming from her eyes. “She’s dead, you fool, or haven’t you heard? Two of my children dead for your stupid revolution. Or didn’t you know.”

“I was there.” Marius whispered. “I made a promise and I have come to fulfill it.”

Marius pushed his way into the kitchen, where Eponine’s cold body was laid out on the table, covered in an old sheet. Marius uncovered her to look down on his friend for a moment, letting the tears fall again. “*Forgive me, that I live and you are gone.” Then he covered her again with the sheet and moved to take her body in his arms.

“What are you doing? You’re not taking her, not again.” Madame Thenardier said. “They’ve already taken Gavroiche, you can’t have her.”

“Gavroiche, the young boy at the barricade?” Rene said. “I’m sorry Madame, that was my doing. I have been charged with organizing proper burials for all those who died in the revolution. I was told he lived on the streets, if I knew he had a family…”

“He didn’t.” Marius spat. “You didn’t care what became of him in life, why should you care of his death?”

Monseur Thenardier came through the kitchen door then. “What’s all the racket in here?”

“They’re trying to take our Eponine, stop them!”

“Eponine is to be buried honourably, next to her husband, where she belongs.”

Monsieur Thenardier laughed, “Eponine didn’t have a husband.”

“None she told you of, I’m sure.” Marius growled. He took Eponine’s left hand in his to show them the ring, but it was gone. “Where has it gone? There was a wedding ring on her finger!”

“There was not. Do you think we would rob the body of our own daughter?” Mme. Thenardier looked stricken, then looked to her husband for support, to find him looking guilty. “You didn’t! You wouldn’t!”

Rene shoved the old man to the wall and rifled through his pockets quickly, recovering the ring. He looked at it closely in the light and smiled. “My mother’s, I recognize it.” He slid the ring back onto Eponine’s finger, where it began. Then Marius wrapped her body carefully in the sheet again, lifted her, and left the house. Rene followed behind Marius, nearly on the streets when Madame Thenardier pulled at his coat tails and whispered hurriedly to him. “Where are they to be buried?” She looked behind herself to make sure her husband hadn’t followed her. 

“They will be buried tomorrow, in Montmartre Cemetery.”

Rene had taken care of everything already, and it was not much to get an extra grave added to the plans. It took some discussion and some lying on Marius’ part to get Eponine and Enjolras buried together on one head stone, but Marius had grown good at pretending. He told the sad and only partly untrue story of two lovers cut down too early in life, of a rushed wedding before the rebellion, how they tried and tried but couldn’t find the marriage certificate, but who would lie about such things, and see she has his ring.

It was an uncomfortably warm, sunny day when they all were buried, birds chirping in the summer heat as a few visitors stood around the freshly dug graves. There were more dead than there were mourners. There was Rene, his wife and children, Marius with Cosette, Jean Valjan, Madame Thenardier weeping loudly, Combeferre’s parents, and a sister of Feuilly. Rene had chosen a good place, where all members could lie together in a row, buried over the spot that the original mass grave of the first revolution was once dug. Once again. It had been the planning of their leader, Enjolras, setting his own money aside for the graves, and Rene’s swiftness in planning that stopped his friends ending up in another mass grave like that. 

Finally, Marius had run out of tears. He imagined his friends in heaven now, on the barricade still, but victorious, and smiling in this beautiful summer sun. 

Jean Valjean raised his voice to say something to everyone. “*Lord on high, hear my prayer, take them now, to thy care. Where you are, let them be. Bring them home.”

The wind blowing through his hair, staring at the graves, Marius could almost still hear the voices singing.

“*We will live again in freedom in the garden of the lord. Will you join in our crusade? Who will be strong and stand with me? Somewhere beyond the barricade is there a world you long to see? Do you hear the people sing, say do you see the distant drums, it is the future that we bring when tomorrow comes.”


End file.
